Immortality Is Only For Blonds
by Cykeotic-Love
Summary: Everyones Favourite Blond Vampire Finds himself in Middle Earth. *Chapter 4 now added* Spike/Legolas Slash Warning R+R
1. Sucked Into Middle Earth

Disclaimer – Spike nor any of the LOTR's characters belong to us. If they did then Spike, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir would be tied up to our beds as we speak.

Author's Notes - I know another 10th member of the Fellowship fic but this 10th member is a cocky English vampire who might just fall in love with a certain member of the Fellowship ;) This fic is written by two wonderful writers LostLove who writes the Legolas POV and Cykeotic who writes the Spike POV. This fic is gonna have many chapters and lots of slash so enjoy.

Chapter 1.

Spike.  


I rushed over and picked up the picture again, doing this spell on a windy day wasn't the best idea I'd ever had but I was ready now. I checked that I had everything here again, some of her hair, some of her blood, a picture of her and the white powder stuff I had stolen…..err borrowed from the Magic Box poured in a circle around them. Nodding to myself in approval I walked   
outside the circle again clutching the magic book and turned to the right page. I wasn't one normally for this magic mumbo-jumbo but if this love spell worked and Buffy falls head-over-heels in love with me it was worth it. I opened the book at the right page and looked at the Latin words, the language was dead why couldn't these spell books be in English to help me   
out a bit?  
  
_"Egro notra fedro son, koka torta never lon. Shaka morte flelon si, metro   
cropter marto…….."  
_  
I couldn't read the last two words, maybe I should have checked out how to pronounce these words before I tried this. Looking up at the items in the circle which had taken me three weeks to gather, getting some of her blood was the hardest I sighed and just said,  
  
_"….Porter mor."_ Suddenly flames appeared in the circle, then there was a   
flash of white, I felt myself falling before everything went back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Groaning I opened my eyes and saw the cold stone that I was lying on, but being cold myself it didn't bother me, what did bother me was the fact my whole body was aching.  
  
"Sir, sir can you hear me sir?"  
  
I rolled painfully onto my back and jumped when I saw someone leaning over me. Long hair, pointed ears, very weird looking demon.  
  
"Are you injured Sir? I think you must have fallen."  
  
"I…..I'm ok." I said and took the hand he was holding out to me so he could pull me up. Rubbing my sore head my jaw dropped as I looked around and over the balcony I was standing beside. It was like a city, but none I had ever seen before, the buildings were tall and beautiful and a waterfall sat in the middle between the structures. It was almost like a city someone would   
have in a dream.  
  
"Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," I muttered.  
  
"Are you here for the council?" The demon asked, I turned back to look at him.  
  
"Council? Umm could the council help me I'm a little confused?"  
  
He didn't seem to understand, "I will show you where they are gathered. I have not seen anyone like you before are you from a distant town?"  
  
"Yeah mate, I'm from a place called Sunnydale."  
  
I followed the guy as he walked, his fashion sense needed some fixing, tunics went out a long long time ago. Then I suddenly realized something shocking, I had stepped into the sunlight and I wasn't burning up. I looked at the demon confused but he didn't even seem to notice, what the bloody hell was going on?  
  
"My name is Molas welcome to Rivendell. Pray tell what is your name sir?"  
  
Pray tell?!? Freak.  
  
"Spike."  
  
He stopped and gave me a strange look.  
  
"Errr Spikealus from Sunnydale."  
  
When he smiled I sighed in relief and walked down the steps after him, maybe this council could help me get home. He led me to where a circle of men were seated I suddenly wondered if this was such a good idea.  
  
"I will announce that you have arrived," he said with a smile and ran up to this guy with a moody looking face, he had ears like my demon friend, maybe they were all demons. He whispered something in the mans ear, the moody man stared at me.  
  
"Spikealus from Sunnydale, come closer," he called so I walked over and stood just outside the circle, everyone had turned to look at me, I felt kinda worried they all looked so weird. Some really short guys with big feet, bigger blokes with swords and long hair, I definatly wasn't in Kansas. My eyes lingered on a man who was staring at me. He had long blond hair which rested on his shoulders and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light, a handsome creature and for some strange reason I couldn't take my eyes off him.  
  
  
**Legolas.**  


Getting off of my white horse in Rivendell, I wondered why my father had sent me? Sure there was evil, there always was, but he had never sent me before, this… well…. this might just be a little over my head. I mean sure I am a good archer and an ok healer and I am very well known for my ability to sense things evil or not but why me? Why take me out of my home and send me here? I guess it was payback for me sitting on my royal backside all day doing nothing, chasing girls, to be frank all of the maidens were terribly boring they were only after one thing, the power that came with being my wife.I was in so deep in thought that I did not see the person that I had bumped into, some elf I am I thought to myself.  


Not even raising my eyes to see who I had bumped into, I said "sorry" I heard a chuckle then the words,  


"Do not be sorry Legolas for I walked into you"  


Raising my eyes I saw Aragorn "Ah Aragorn how nice it is to see you on such   
a joyless day, I grieve that these tidings will be bad, do you know of   
them?"  


"That I do Legolas, but I cannot tell you everything, Elrond will have to explain most of it but what I can tell you is this, the one ring has been found", Aragorn said with a hint of sadness.  


Gasping I said "No it cannot be, the one ring was just a myth… childs play all elves are told to make them obey their mothers and fathers you are joking Aragorn? Please tell me that you are."  


"Oh Legolas Legolas Legolas look into your heart why are you here today? Why are representatives from men, halflings, dwarfs and elves here? We must decide the fate of it"  


"You are right Aragorn it was as I feared, I did not want to elude myself into thinking that I could be true. I am scared Aragorn. What if the people who take this task fail then what will happen?"  


"Well then we will have to go along with them and make sure it doesn't happen won't we dear 

elf. Now come, the council is about to take place and you haven't even changed from your riding robes, Well it is too late now to do so, lets go"  


Aragorn left me there to follow him and I did walking up a pathway and then some stairs I felt myself being assessed by Lord Elrond.  


"Greetings Lord Elrond I am here for the council" I said whilst bowing to him.  


"I know why you are here Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood so I beseech thee, sit down, the council will begin shortly, there is just one more person yet to arrive, " Said Elrond.  


Taking my seat I wondered who this person was? What race he was? Just then I   
sensed something strange, looking up I saw a man… if you could call him a man…with short bright blond hair, blonder than mine, and the weirdest looking outfit I had ever seen, unable to tear my eyes away from him I could sense that he was something different entirely, I wondered if he might be an elf with those blue eyes and blond hair?? But no, I could feel some sort of darkness within him. His name that I caught was Spikealus, very interesting indeed. Someone next to me coughed and I realised that I had been staring at the stranger, blushing all the way up to my elven ears I thought that this trip was getting more and more intriguing by the second, after the formalities had finished we sat down quietly, Spikealus was seated next to me. I couldn't help but notice how his tunic showed off his stomach. Oh my god, I thought, I must not think   
about such things, I stopped looking at him and tuned back into what Elrond was saying, praying that this Spikealus could not hear my thoughts.

  



	2. The Council

Disclaimer – Spike and the LOTR's people don't belong to us, although we wish they did cause we'd get them (well the men) naked and have some fun.

Author's Notes - This fic is written by two wonderful writers LostLove who writes the Legolas POV and Cykeotic who writes the Spike POV. Thanks for the all the nice reviews we've got so far J This is gonna have a male/male couple in so if you don't like that then don't read the later chapters.

Chapter 2.

****

Spike.  
The meeting started and I had no-idea what the hell they were talking about. I wondered if this was the best idea I'd ever had. The sunlight was hurting my eyes because I wasn't used to it and I couldn't stop blinking. It didn't help that people were giving me funny looks especially this human looking guy with messy long dark hair who hadn't shaved in a while. He kept on glancing over, maybe because he had never heard of Sunnydale and was wondering who the hell I was. The first couple of times I glared back at him, then I noticed the sword on his belt and decided not to do that anymore.  
  
I looked at the others in the circle, there was a half-pint bloke, big hairy feet and curly hair, looked about Dawn's age, he was looking as lost as I was. Seated next to him was Merlin the wizard. Where the hell was I? Fairy-tale country?  
  
Suddenly the moody guy in charge stopped talking and ask the half-pint guy to put a ring in the middle of the circle, people seemed to be looking at it in awe, I had no-idea why, it wasn't even that nice, I had a lot nicer ones back at my crypt. Then this bloke stood up and walked about a bit, he had long straight brown hair and for some reason had this big horn hanging off him. He seemed a little pissed about stuff, he was in charge of some place called Gondor and he wanted the ring to help his people. They were at war or something, it all sounded like a good idea to me but not wanting to draw attention to myself I kept my trap shut. All of a sudden they started telling the poor guy to shut up, I felt sorry for him people did that to me as well. Glaring man says something to him and he snaps back about how would he know only being a Ranger. I wondered what a Ranger was then the blond demon next to me, the one who caught my eye earlier, spoke up telling the bloke standing that glaring man was some King called Aragorn, cool name. Aragorn says something in a demon language and the blond one sits back down next to me, I watch him but when he noticed I quickly turn away.  
  
The guy standing up doesn't seem happy about that, he seems to think the Aragorn guy didn't deserved to be King. The moody guy in charge tells them all to shut the frell up and sit down, so the horn guy does. He then rabbits on about the ring being dangerous and they should destroy it. So a short hairy ugly dude gets up with a rather large axe and smacks the damn thing but the axe explodes, bloody hell it makes me jump. The moody bloke tells him off and say it can't be destroyed, so stop being daft and they would have to go to the fires of Mordor to destroy the ring, sounds like a road-trip to me, maybe I should ask if I could tag along.  
  
Then the moody guy says one of us will have to take the ring and destroy it. There was silence and I was kinda tempted to put up my hand and volunteer cause it sounded like fun to me but they all started to argue which soon turned into yelling. Then they all jumped up leaving me sitting in my seat wondering what all the fuss was about. The half-pint hairy-footed guy stayed in his seat as well looking pretty pissed off with them all. The blond haired demon was trying to stop his friends from punching the short ugly blokes, one of them called him and his friends elves……..oh so he was an elf, now I'm even more confused.  
  
**Legolas.**

  
I was getting more agitated by the minute, that damned dwarf Gimli was the cause of all of this.

"I am sure Gimli that we elves would not like the ring to been seen with you dwarfs either but that is not for us to decide is it now."

Arguing with him for a short time I noticed the hobbit Frodo, I think that was his name, get up and say, "I will go, I will take the ring, though I do not know the way"

Bowing my head I felt ashamed, how the hell could I be so selfish and argue about my stature when a small creature with a good enough heart would take it. After Frodo said he was going to take the ring Gandalf agreed to join him and show him the way. Next Aragorn pledged his sword. I knew that three people would not be enough I decided then and there to offer myself to the journey because of my five minute earlier outburst.

"And you have my bow" I walked over to where they were standing and waited to see if anyone else had the courage to join us.

"And my axe" Said Gimli, good god I thought not him please not him, I turned to look at Gimli with disgust, my hatred was obviously evident in my eyes for he flinched and looked away. Also to join our company was Boromir, that man was just…. well I fear for him, I think if one of us will fall then it might be him, when he was talking about the ring he wanted it for power. I will have to keep my eyes on him because maybe he is joining us for the wrong reasons. Someone knocked me out of my train of thought… well to be exact, three hobbits knocked me out of my train of thought. Great just great, not only do I have that damned dwarf with me, but I have a power obsessed mortal and three clueless hobbits to look after as well, I needed all the help I could get. 

Looking around for anyone else who I thought might join us, I noticed that Spikealus was looking at me again. He does have nice eyes and well a body that was…. well a nice body. I blushed at that, god why am I feeling this way towards him I haven't even spoken to him yet? He is a very strange creature indeed, I cannot place what he is, he certainly has the colouring of an elf and he hails from a place called Sunnydale but well, his dress sense and way of talking is certainly not of the elves. Hmmm, I would definatly like to get to know him a little better if the gods are now saying what I think they are saying to me then well I must like him, for reasons beyond my comprehension and now I thought it is time to act like you are supposed to, not like a little teenage elf. With that thought in my head I got up and walked to Spikealus. 

"I do not know you yet, but I wish to Spikealus. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Will you honour me in joining us for this quest?" Grabbing his arm I felt tingles start to run through my hand, I quickly let my hand drop. 

"I think that if you join us, we will get to know each other a little bit better" I looked away I waited for his answer.


	3. The Fellowship of Ten

Chapter 3.

****

Spike

Get to know him better, yes please. But I wasn't entirely sure what this quest was. Taking a ring to Mordor and destroying it sounded kinda dangerous but if I was still a vampire apart from this walking in sunlight thing I didn't have to worry about dying. I looked up at him as he turned away from me. His hair was so beautiful I had never seen any like it before, I wanted to run my fingers through it as he groaned and made love to me. Wake up Spike you're daydreaming!  
  
"How long will this quest take?" I asked and he said he didn't know. I sighed and stood up.   
  
"Yeah alright I'll go." I looked at the others and the moody guy in charge gestured me to come over so I did and stood next to the short ugly dude, the hot elf standing next to me. Then three kids appeared out of no-where and said their little friend weren't going anywhere without them, I groaned as I hated children. The moody guy did a speech about how we were all the ten members of the fellowship of the ring. I was totally lost and still very confused about what all this was about but maybe I would find out where I was on the journey to Mordor.  
  
As the group broke up agreeing to meet in three hours I saw one of the short people looking up at me and asking another who I was. The other didn't know saying I could be a spy so they should beware. Sometimes I didn't like having vampire hearing. Aragorn came over to me and looked me up and down.  
  
"I am a Ranger and journeyed to many places yet I have not heard of Sunnydale, it is near here?"  
  
I gulped and wondered what to say, "It's a long long way away but I got kinda lost and I've been hanging around here for a while."  
  
He stood and stared at me, "Your speak different from anything I have heard."  
  
I shrugged not quite sure what to say. "Well I'm special," I mumbled then he asked if I had any weapons.  
  
"Umm no I forgot sorry."  
  
"Follow me Spikealus, I will find you a sword."  
  
I followed behind him and noticed he kinda walked like Angel, it was freaky.  
  
"Call me Spike mate, only my Mother calls me Spikealus," I lied. He didn't answer just walked me to this room where there was a row of swords lying on a table.  
  
"Pick one," he said and watched as I walked over and looked at them all. Angelus had taught me how to fight with a sword but I soon got bored with the lessons and when he nearly chopped my hand off with his sword it kinda put me off a bit. They all looked similar but the one at the end caught me eye because the handle had silver and black gothic markings, it looked smart so I picked it up and examined it.  
  
"Is that your choice Spike?"  
  
I nodded and got a little surprise when Aragorn came over and started undoing my belt, I dropped the sword which sent it crashing against the stone floor.  
  
"Bloody hell mate, you're a little keen!"  
  
He took my belt off and slid a leather sword holder onto it. Then held it out to me, I looked a little embarrassed and wished it had been the blond elf taking my belt off and pulling my trousers down taking my manhood in his mouth and…….I was daydreaming again and Aragorn was giving me a strange look, I took my belt back and he passed me my new sword.  
  
"Get yourself prepared, the journey starts in two and a half hours."  
  
With that he walked off.  
  
**Legolas**

  
Watching Spike, as he wanted to be called, walk away I noticed the slight sway in his hips. I wonder if his hips will sway like that when he is riding me, then I turned pink again for like the 50th time that day thinking about him. Oh lord why couldn't I have fallen for some nice elf why did it have to be a man?

  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood might I speak to you privatly?" Lord Elrond asked.

"You may my Lord but I must first get my weapons" I said back to him bowing slightly.

"Very well Legolas I trust you will have your bow as it is your weapon of choice but might I also suggest you take another weapon." He said with a smile.

  
"Yes I will be taking my trusted bow and very well I will chose another weapon," I said.

"Good good come to my chambers in 10 minutes sharp, do not be late" He replied sharply. 

Walking down the hallway I could see Aragorn and Spike talking over which weapon he would like. Spike choose the sword of darkness, impressive I thought, then I watched as Aragorn took his belt of him wishing it was me doing that and lowering his trousers and ….I heard a bloody hell from the room and shook myself out of my thoughts, just face it Lego your being a peeping elf. Shaking my head I went into the room and said to Aragorn, 

"Elrond has insisted that I take with me another weapon and I think I need something light weight."

"Why not a dagger mate? You can't go wrong with one of them," Spike said.

"Yes Spike I think a dagger would be good maybe I will have two though incase one of them breaks" I picked up two silver daggers that were matching, with fine yellow handles. "I quite like these," Picking them up and sheathing them I put them in my belt.

Looking at Spike I noticed that he was wearing the belt all wrong. 

"Here let me put your belt on for you," I grabbed his belt with shaking fingers and undid it. God isn't he a fine creature with a taught lower abdomen. Snapping myself out of the thought, I quickly re-did the belt up, my fingers brushed the smooth lower belly of Spike and I dropped my hands down feeling like they were burnt.

"I think Spike that you need some elvish clothes come so see me in about 20 minutes and I will provide you with some of my spare clothes, we look about the same size." averting my eyes away from his face I had basically just told him that I had been looking at him all day.

"Now I must go, Lord Elrond wishes to have a few quiet words with me." 

Walking back out of the door I headed to Elrond's room all the way there I thought about how to confront the situation that I was in, I could tell him that I kind of have fantasies about him. Yeah Lego and get your head chopped of by that sword of his. Shut up shut up I told my mind, hmmm. What to do, god I am feeling a pout coming on, god, I never pout. Ah here we are now I thought as I reached Elrond's room, knocking a swift three knocks on the door I heard, "Enter Legolas" so I walked in.

"So my Lord what ails you?" I asked him.

"Legolas I must ask a favour of you, on this journey."

"Anything Elrond I am at yours to command" I said back.

"I wish that you will keep a close eye on our new friend, for I think I have never seen a creature like him before I think he is from the future. And well some part of me thinks he could be useful and yet dangerous at the same time. Watch him Legolas, do not let him out of your sight, keep close to him, try and get him to open up to you about where he came from, for I know he did not come from anywhere in middle earth."

Looking shocked at his words and pleased that he would trust me I said,"I will do all that I can as an elf to protect him and watch him. I feel that he is not a bad person he is just confused I know I would be if I awoke in a strange land, but you have my word Elrond, I will watch over him and talk to him" more time with him I thought, "Now if that is all I bid you farewell, till we meet again." 

I went to go out the door when Elrond spoke again.

"Legolas, do not let your heart rule your mind I have seen the way you look at Spike just be careful and don't let yourself fall in too deep with him, we do not know how long he will be around for, be careful and… well if you do fall for him make every moment last." 

Elrond then turned away and said, "You are now dismissed."

"Thank you Elrond now I must go" Going out of the room I blushed to what Elrond had said, did my feelings really show up? Was I wearing my heart on my sleeve? Entering my room I pulled out some of my spare clothes and waited for Spike to come and get them.


	4. Bloody Tunics

Disclaimer – Spike nor any of the LOTR's characters belong to us. If they did they would be naked all day long.

Author's Notes - This fic is written by two wonderful writers LostLove who writes the Legolas POV and Cykeotic who writes the Spike POV. Big thanks to Lynne who beta reads for us. 

Chapter 4.

****

Spike  
I walked around for a while, I wanted to make sure I didn't seem too eager to see him. I mean I was but I didn't want him to know that. Sitting up on a balcony I watched the bloke I now knew was called Boromir sharpening his sword below. I didn't quite know what to make of him, he had said he wanted to destroy the ring but I got a feeling he wished he could save his people with it. What with him and the little people and the short ugly dude and the Angel wannabe and the drop dead gorgeous elf this was going to be an   
interesting trip.  
  
I jumped off the balcony and decided it was time to find him, little problem being I had no-idea where his room was. Then as I walked I suddenly realized what he had said, 'You will need some elfish clothes' He meant a bloody tunic didn't he?!? He would have to knock me out before he got me in one of them, I hoped elves wore something different as well because I didn't want him to get funny with me when I told the guy tunics were kinda poofy. Would I have to get undressed in front of him? How could I do that without getting a hard-on by seeing him look at my body with those beautiful eyes? Maybe he would glide over and touch my stomach like he had when he helped me with my belt. Then he might lean down and kissed my chest softly as I groaned in response, his hand would move down to my trousers and start rubbing between my legs as his tongue licked at my nipple making both my nipple and dick go hard………..  
  
"Hello there."  
  
I snapped out of my fantasy when I heard a little voice. I opened my eyes but couldn't see anyone, this was weird it had sounded like it came from just in front of me.  
  
"Hello?" The voice said again and I looked down and realized the voice was from one of the little people. As I looked down I also realized much to my embarrassment that I was semi-erect, his face as so close to it he must have seen but he was showing no sign that he had.  
  
"Umm hi," I said feeling very awkward.  
  
"Are you a little lost sir? My name is Merry by the way."  
  
"Hey Merry and yeah I'm looking for Leg-Leg……" I had been so busy drooling over him I'd forgotten his name. "Legormas."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me, "You mean Legolas? Do not worry Mister Spikealus, I'll show you where he is, Pippin and I have been exploring we know where EVERYTHING is."  
  
He turned around and started marching off so I followed; my manhood not quite so hard now thank frell.  
  
"Where are your other little friends?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Eating," He informed me. "We Hobbit's eat a lot."  
  
I nodded, "Oh I see, I don't eat much really."  
  
He stopped and looked at me, "Yes I can tell," he said looking at my stomach, when he started walking again I looked down at my stomach as well, I thought it was a nice stomach. He stopped outside a door at the edge of the hall, I thanked him and he smiled then walked off. I looked at the door for a while then decided it was now or never. I knocked first then when I heard an 'enter' I went in.  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with my clothes," I mumbled as I walked in. "But if you think I should change, then alright, but ummmm no tunic yeah?"  
  
I stopped and looked at him, he was the most incredible man I had ever had the privilege to meet.  
  
**Legolas**

  
I took off my tunic that I wore for the meeting, leaving my chest bare, when I heard a knock on the door, must be one of those damned elf girls, well I will leave her with a happy memory, "Enter" I said .My mouth just about hit the floor when Spike walked in muttering about not wearing a tunic. I noticed that his eyes were upon me so I thought I would milk it, my hands went to my trousers and I tugged at them.

"Do you mind please Spike I need to get changed before I can help you."

I noticed the way in which he blushed, which was a very good sign indeed. Stepping out of my trousers I went and put a robe on tying it around the front in a loose knot, if he wanted to do anything, which I highly doubted, oh well an elf can only dream.

"Right then Spike here are the garments for you to choose from," I placed my spare clothes on the bed. "Sorry if they are a little rumpled…. well these are actually my other clothes I hope you don't mind that."

"Nah it's ok but do I really have to wear a tunic? I mean no offence they look really good on you but ermm won't I look… really girly?" he said back to me.

"Not at all Spike, you have a nice body, nicer than mine, these sort of garments will make it look magnificent," I said blushing. "But I am going to have to ask you to strip now please."

"A bit hasty aren't we Lego? Oh you mean for that…. sure thing mate."

I watched with hooded eyes when he started to undress I couldn't help myself it was so erotic watching this man take off his clothes he moved like an elf but I knew that he could not be. Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed he was wearing something very strange, "What is that you are wearing?"

"Oh these things are called boxers, you wear them here all the time but changing them is a good idea if you want to have sex," he said.

"Really? Interesting I wear nothing under my clothes it keeps me one with the elements plus… well… I don't really feel the cold that much." 

Picking up a pair of dark green leggings I said, "Here put these on." He did and I saw it was an exact fit. 

"Right then Spike, since you really don't want to wear a full tunic here you can have this semi tunic, lift up your arms."

When he did I gently placed the tunic over his head and down his body touching his sides with a light caress, leaning in a little closer to do the front of it up I inhaled the smell of him, pure lust over took me and I leant in with my eyes shut and let my lips touch his. Almost as quickly as it started I ended the kiss and pulled back. 

"Sorry Spike, I am so sorry, well not for the kiss but yeah oh god I think I had better go now oh god," Muttering I didn't noticed the my robe had fell open until I saw his eyes upon that part of me, thank god elves are well endowed. Becoming more embarrassed I turned from him hoping he would either leave or kiss me senseless. 

"Well I think those clothes will do Spike," I closed my eyes hoping that he would do something soon.


End file.
